Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mount adapter, and more particularly to a 3-in-1 mount adapter incorporated with a bipod for mounting the bipod on three main kinds of firearm attachment system, and adapted to incorporate with a variety wide range of quick-releasing mounts.
Description Of Related Arts
When operating a firearm, it is commonly for the operator to mount a firearm on a bipod. Most commercially-available firearms are provided with rails where the accessories can be mounted, wherein there are three popular types of rails, which are “Picatinny” rail, “Keymod” rail, “Weaver” rail, and “M-lok” rail, and different kinds of rails are applied on different types of firearms manufactured from different companies. Therefore, in order to achieve the secure attachment for the bipod, individual mounts have been required for various manufacturers of firearms on the market.
Accordingly, it is very inconvenience for the operators to use a single bipod to several different firearms. In order for them to mount the single bipod on a variety of firearms, adaptors compatible for various types of rail system on the firearms are required to prepare. However, each adaptor is commonly adapted to only one or two kinds of rail system based on different mounting interfaces of the rail system. In other words, each individual rail system is designed to compatible with each individual adaptor. For example, the Keymod adaptor is only can be used on “Keymod” rail system, which cannot be used on “M-lok” rail system. However, an improved adaptor is provided to compatible for both “Picatinny” and “Keymod” rail systems, and the configuration of the adaptor is only connected the “Picatinny” and “Keymod” adaptor together, so the volume of the adaptor is naturally increased. In addition, the improved adaptor is still not a universal adaptor for compatible to various rail systems commonly provided on the current market.
In the process to mount the bipod on the firearm, an individual adaptor is required to be mounted on the bipod first, and then the bipod with the adaptor can be mounted on the rail system of the firearm. This process is cumbersome and time-consuming to detach and attach the adaptor on the bipod every time when the operators want to use the bipod. Therefore, the operators are not only to prepare various types of adaptors compatible with different rail systems, but also to install the adaptor on the bipod first in order to successfully mount the bipod on the firearm.